Past or Present
by Drunk-in-Ambooty
Summary: Dean Ambrose has a slight crush on Seth Rollins. One night they room together which leads to more complicated feelings. When Seth breaks his heart the next day Dean tries to ignore him. But then they have to work together in the group called the Shield. Seth tries to get Roman Reigns to make Dean talk to him but that only causes more feelings. Ambrollins & Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

The bell has rung. Sliding out the ring, and slowly limping up the ramp. Jon tries not to look up at him, his mind screaming at him to just walk up the rest of the ramp and not turn back, but of course he doesn't listen and spins around to look back, his eyes quickly flick over to Colby. Hand raised high in the air, clutching his stomach he gets out the ring and starts signing things for fans. His eyes then look over to the ramp. Locking eyes with Jon for a few seconds. But Jon turns away, going backstage. In the locker room Jon slowly walks over to his locker and throws on a shirt and some jeans, deciding to just take a shower when he gets to the hotel. Grabbing his bag he heads to the door, only to be stopped by Colby. "Hey Jon that was a damn good match out there tonight!" Looking into those deep brown eyes all Jon could squeak out was "Yea," before squeezing past Colby and rushing to his car. Only a few minutes later on the road, music blaring and going way over the speed limit, Jon felt weirdly excited. Like something amazing was gonna happen. It didn't help that flashbacks from the match were popping up in his head making him even more giddy. Something about that match was different, but in a good way and it confused him.

After arriving at the small hotel, Jon took a quick shower and put on a tight shirt and sweatpants. Flopping onto his bed he grabbed the remote and started clicking through channels. After twenty or so minutes Jon heard the soft click of the door. Looking over to see who he would be rooming with tonight. His breath caught in his throat as he saw those familiar brown eyes look over at him. A grin spreading across Colby's face. "Hey Jon, guess were rooming together." He walked across the room over to Jon. Intoxicating him with his salty yet sweet smell. Finding his voice Jon just says "Yea I guess so." as Colby sets his things down by his bed. "I'm gonna get in the shower." As Colby went to grab his clothes Jon couldn't help but look over and let his eyes linger on him. Colby then walked over to the bathroom shutting the door. Leaving Jon all by himself. All the thoughts rushing to his head catches up to him and soon he's in a deep sleep.

Jon was peacefully sleeping when the air was knocked out of him. "Jon get up. Jon wake up! Did you eat dinner yet? Come on get up, I brought some food back. We can share it. That is if you get your ass up!" Jumping off of Jon, Colby got the food from off the counter and sat next to Jon on the bed. "You like teriyaki right Jon?" Trying to seem casual and even slightly bored Jon looked over at Colby, who was clad in only low hanging sweatpants that covered his oh so sweet ass, the ass that made Jon inwardly groan. Remembering Colby's question Jon simply replied "I'm starving so I'll eat it." Grabbing his fork Jon started scarfing down his food. "Woah there, I know a mans gotta eat but damn Jon, save some for me alright big boy." Hearing what Colby had said Jon put down his fork and spread out on the bed. "I didn't mean you had to stop eating, Jon." said Colby looking toward Jon. "I know, I'm just not hungry anymore, alright Colby!" Letting out a small sigh Colby shook his head and turned back to his food.

After a long silence Jon let out a low groan. "You alright over there big boy?" asked Colby turning toward Jon. "I'm alright my back just hurts a little." Looking over Jon's muscular body an idea popped into Colby's head. Hiding a smirk Colby replied "How about I give you a massage? Take off that shirt and flip over onto your stomach. I'll have you feeling better in no time!" Jon slid off his shirt and laid down on the bed. Climbing onto Jon, Colby sat down on Jon's ass. Running his hands down Jon's back before firmly working out the kinks in Jon's lower back. Jon couldn't help but let out a little whimper when Colby started to grind his hips on his ass ever so often. But one certain thrust made Jon let out an obvious moan. "What was that big boy? Did I just make you moan? I'm sorry it's just..." Colby slowly slid down so he was hovering over Jon's plump ass. "It's just I can't help myself." Biting down on Jon's ass, hearing the huffs and puffs from Jon was like music to his ears. Pulling down Jon's sweatpants and sucking on the tender spot where he bit. "Turn over!" Hearing Colby's request Jon quickly flipped over and again was captured by Colby's mouth. Licking and sucking all over his abs. Lightly nipping at his abs every once in a while. Tongue then traveling upwards to Jon's hardened nipples. Engulfing one of them making Jon suck in his breath. Colby looked up to see how his work was affecting Jon. Smirking when he saw the look of pure bliss on Jon's face. "You know if you really wanna feel good you'll let me pound that ass of yours." Jon's eyes popped open when he heard those few words from Colby. His throat going dry he squeaked out a "What?" now looking into Colby's eyes. "Did I stutter Jon?" A little chuckle left Colby's lips. "So what do you say?" Trying to find his voice again, Jon breathlessly whispered "Yes do it, I want you to, I need you to!" A smile forming on Colby's face he got up and found some lube in his bag. He applied some to his fingers and quickly prepped Jon. Looking up at Jon he asked "Are you sure about this?" Jon shook his head yes quickly. "Alright big boy, I'll give you what you want." Colby grabbed the bottle again applying some and spreading Jon's legs apart. Lining up, before slowly pushing in. Jon let out a little whine and started to wiggle around. "Calm down alright, you'll enjoy this trust me." Letting out a sigh Jon started to calm down. Colby lined up again and thrust in. "Damn big boy, you're really tight." Starting a calm pace Colby pounded at different angles to find that little bundle of energy. One certain thrust caused a low moan to fall from Jon's mouth. Colby began a slow deep pace at that angle teasing Jon. "Come on Colby, just pound me into the damn bed already!" Pulling back Colby quickly slammed back in causing a low drawn out moan from Jon. "That's what you want? You want me to break you in half big boy?" He started up again at that quick and deep pace. Making Jon scream his name and buck up his hips. Clawing at Colby's back Jon gasped for breath as he was pounded. "I don't think I can hold on anymore Colby..." Jon's loud moans filled the entire room. "Am I to much for you big boy?" All Jon could do to answer was moan. A few thrusts later and Jon was spent. Moaning so loudly the top floor probably heard him. Right after Jon was Colby, the tight heat squeezing him. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Screaming out curse words as he started to cum in Jon. When he was all spent he pulled out and collapsed next to Jon. Smiling at him before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight beamed into the room. The annoying bright light now waking up Jon. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, all the memories of the night before rushed back to him. Smiling Jon looked over to the other side of the bed. But Colby wasn't there. Almost falling out the bed Jon grabbed the sheets, wrapping them around his waist before rushing around the small hotel room looking for Colby. Groaning loudly when he didn't find him anywhere. Jon's mind now telling him he was just stood up, that he was just another one of Colby's one night stands. Screaming out loud "This can't be happening to me!" Trying to think of the best possible solution to the situation. Now talking to himself. "Maybe he had an interview or something. Yea I sometimes have interviews early in the morning. He wouldn't just fuckin stand me up." Jon flopped back onto the bed. Snuggling back into the blankets. "He'll probably tell me why he had to leave, later, maybe at the show. Or should I ask him why he was gone so early? Fuck it I'll figure that out later." With that Jon drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later, Jon got up and took a shower before heading to the gym. When he got there he went over to the large blue mats in the corner of the gym to stretch, before rushing over to the weights. While working out, Jon got a tap on his shoulder. Thinking that it was Colby, Jon quickly turned around. Only to be stopped by the piercing grey eyes of Roman Reigns. "Hey, I got a call from the boss today. Says he wants to see Colby, you and me in a meeting today. I don't know what for but he says it's real important. Can you tell Colby for me, he's not here right now." Clearing his throat Jon replied, "Yea sure, whens the meeting start?". "I don't know I'm still waiting to here back about that. Give me your phone number, and I'll call you when I figure that out." Shaking his head yes, Jon took the phone from Roman before quickly typing out his number, and handing the phone back. "Cool, I'll see you later." Jon shook his head as Roman turned back around and walked away. Jon's eyes traveled down to Romans ass as he walked away, before returning back to his workout.

Some hours later. Everybody arrived at the small arena. Jon still fought with himself, on asking Colby why he left. Finally he decided to just suck it up and ask him. Jon tried to find Colby before the show started, but nobody had seen him anywhere. Forty minutes into the show was Colby's match. Jon basically had his eyes glued on Colby, the whole time. As Colby hit his finisher, Jons phone started to ring. Rushing over to his phone, Jon quickly answered, turning back to the tv to see the rest of the match, but it was already over. Cursing to himself, before hearing the deep voice on the other line. "Hey it's Roman, I got another call from the boss. He says the meeting starts fifteen minutes after your match." "Cool, wheres the meeting at?" Jon held the phone up to his ear while attempting to put on his boots for his match that was coming up. "It's in the main office." "Okay cool, I know where that is. I'll see you there my match is gonna start soon." Jon finally got on his boots and laced up his shoes. "Alright, see you there, and good luck in your match." Jon stopped moving around and bit his bottom lip. "Yea, thanks. See you later." Ending the call Jon rushed out to the ring. His opponent soon walking down the ramp. When the bell rung, Jon sprang into action. Putting on an extra show just in case Colby was watching. His opponent had no chance of winning this one. Jon was on fire. Doing moves he'd never tried before. It was a great match, the crowd loved it. When Jon won, he rushed up the ramp and headed to the showers. Afterward quickly changing into dark jeans and a comfortable red shirt. Jon then slowly walked over to Colby's locker room. He was beyond nervous, for what reason he didn't know. But that feeling in his gut told him something was wrong. None the less he still walked around the corner and to the door to Colby's small locker room. Jon put his fist up to knock on the door, but stopped when he heard little giggles and whiny moans. Creaking the door open Jon looked inside, his eyes went wide. In the locker room was some random fan straddling Colby's hips. Nobody yet noticed Jon in the room. Loud moans escaped the random bitchs' mouth as Colby sucked on her neck. "Oh Seth!" Pulling away from her neck, Colby whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, don't call me Seth..." Placing a kiss on her jawline Colby leaned in again and repeated "Don't call me Seth...you call me sir." Now grinding on Colby, the bitch started taking off Colby's shirt. "What do you want me to do first sir? I'll do anything you want me to do." Colby looked her up and down, before smirking. "Anything, I want?" Shaking her head yes, before laying down on the floor and spreading her legs wide. Colby got down and went on top of her. The smirk never left Colby's face, and the frown never left Jon's. Pushing open the door the rest of the way, Jon stepped in the room and cleared his throat. Looking up, Colby's eyes went wide and he quickly got off the girl and stumbled to his feet. "Jon what are you doing here?" Sighing Jon didn't look Colby in the eye. "We have an important meeting in a few minutes, hurry up and lets go." Turning around Jon hurriedly walked out the door as Colby went to put back on his shirt. "So Seth, are we like still doing this? Should I put my number on the bench or something?" Looking over at the fan Colby said "Yea, just put it on the bench." and then rushed out the door after Jon, who was already long down the hallway making Colby have to run to catch up with him. "Jon back there, it uh wasn't what it looked like." Whipping around, Jon stood right in front of Colby. "It wasn't what it looked like? Oh it wasn't what it looked like! You weren't just about to fuck the random bitch senseless! You guys were just goofing around! Having a little fun, it's no big deal!" Jon spun back around and walked the rest of the way to the main office. Trying to calm down as much as possible before walking into the room for the meeting. "Hello Mr. Mcmahon." Colby walked into the room a few seconds later. "Good everyone's here now! Do you all know each other yet? Introduce yourselves!" Jon whirled around to Roman, and stuck out his hand. "Hey, you know me by Dean Ambrose. But you can call me Jon." Roman grabbed Jons hand and shook it. "You can call me Joe." Flashing a smile at Joe. Then looking over to Colby his smile quickly vanished. "You already know me, I already know you, we don't have to introduce ourselves to each other." Vince could feel the tension in the room. "Everybody sit down, please." Colby sat right next to Jon. But Jon quickly got up from his seat and stood next to Joe instead. Vince sucked in his breath. "Should I choose different people for this new group, because you two seem to not like each other." Looking at Vince wide eyed they all yelled out no. Shocked Vince said alright. "Sometimes you will travel together, sometimes you won't. Who you travel with for a few days is all picked out randomly. But all three of you will be in the same hotel room at the end of the day. I'll tell you all the rest of the information about the group name and everything on Monday." Colby got up to shake Vinces' hand first. "Thank you, sir. This is an amazing opportunity." Jon and Joe then also shook Vinces' hand and said their thank yous. "Alright you three have a good night. I'll see you all on Monday." Jon turned back to Mr. Mcmahon. "Goodnight Mr. Mcmahon and thank you again." Jon then walked out of the room closing the door on his way out. Only to be face to face with Colby. "Look Jon, can we just talk about it?" Exhaling Jon replied, "There is nothing to talk about." After saying that, Jon just walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The days flew by in a flash and soon it was Monday. Jon finished getting ready to go out to the meeting quickly and walked over to his car. Opening the door and easing into the seat Jon took out his keys and tried to start the car. Over and over again he attempted to get the car to work, but it just wouldn't start up. Getting out the car, slamming the door Jon got his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts till he finally found Joe's name. He pressed the call button and held the phone up. Joe picked up rather quickly being that the two had become really good friends in the span of only a few days. "Hey Jon, what's up?" Joes deep voice rung through the phone. "Hey man, my fuckin car won't start, can you _please_ pick me up so we can drive together to the meeting?". Joes deep laughter sounded through the phone. "Your piece of shit car never works. Of course I'll pick you up, be there in five to ten minutes." Jon let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks asshole. See you when you get here. Bye." Hanging up the phone, and walking over to the curb to sit down. It was a nice day out, the birds chirping, clear skies, flowers blooming. The sun was beating down but the cool breeze helped mellow it out. Soon a car pulled up next to Jon. Rolling down the window to reveal a smiling Joe. "Get in dumbass, we have a meeting to get to." Jon got up from the curb and went to open the door to the car. Only to find it locked. "Come on fucker, unlock the damn door." Joe unlocked the door for Jon a few seconds later. Getting in the car and closing the door, Jon looked over to Joe. 'Thanks again, for picking me up." Joe nodded his head while pulling out of the parking lot. "Your welcome, I was on my way out the house when you called anyways," After saying that Joe focused back onto the road.

Soon the car was on the highway. Everything was quiet besides the soft hum of the radio. Joe kept all his attention on the road, and Jon occupied his time by looking out the window at the different cars zooming by. A familiar song came on the radio, making Jon snap out of his trance. Joe reached over to turn to a different station but before he could do so Jon slapped his hand away and turned up the volume. "I love this song!" Joe shook his head furiously and looked toward Jon. "I hate this song!" Jon gasped and stared at Joe. "How could you hate this song?" Joe quickly replied, "Well the lyrics are horrible, and I can't stand the singer." A frown spread across Jons face. "Fuck you." A small laugh escaped from Joe. "Can't do that right now, I'm driving." Jons mouth dropped open. He tried to think of a clever comeback, but his brain was in a jumble. So he decided to punch Joe in the arm instead. "You know that's not what I meant Joe!" Turning away, Jon crossed his arms and let out a little huff. Joe tried to keep in his laughter but soon couldn't hold it in anymore. A small smile spread across Jons face before he too started to bust out in a fit of laughter too.

Twenty or so minutes later Joe took his exit off the highway, and was now only a few streets down from where the meeting was being held. Not to long after did he pull into the parking lot, and park as close to the building as he could. Joe noticed that Jon was really quiet and looked over to see that Jon was asleep. Joe nudged Jon and said, "Hey, wake up, we have to go inside for the meeting." Jon mumbled something in his sleep. Leaving Joe confused. "What did you say, Jon?" Groaning Jon slowly opened his eyes. "I said give me five more minutes." Cuddling back into the seat Jon closed his eyes again. "Jon if you don't get out the car, I'm locking all the doors so you can't get to the meeting." Jons eyes popped open then and got out the car quickly, knowing that Joe was not bluffing. A smile formed on Joes face as he locked the car doors after Jon got out. He started to walk away, but stopped when he felt something heavy jump on his back. Jon rested his head on Joes shoulder, and wrapped his legs around Joe. Like a piggyback ride. "Jon get the fuck off my back!" Jon whispered back, "No, give me five more minutes of sleep." Joe rolled his eyes, before repeating, "Jon get the fuck off my back, now!" Jon picked his head up from off of Joes shoulder. "Joe if you don't carry me into the building, I'm telling everyone about that hard on you got at the mall from..." Joes eyes went wide, and he cut off Jon by begging him not to tell anyone about what happened that day. "Ok fine, I'll carry you in there." Smiling, Jon cuddled up on Joe. Walking into the building, everyone stared at Joe and Jon weirdly. Giving a nervous laugh, Joe walked up to the front desk. "Hi, umm what room is the meeting with Mr. Mcmahon?" The front desk lady, typed something up in her computer, then looked back at Joe. "Office 24, on the third floor, sir." Nodding his head, Joe said thank you before walking over to the elevator and pressing the button. Waiting a few seconds before the doors opened. Joe stepped inside, Jon still resting on his back. The annoying elevator music played quietly before the little bell telling them they made it to the third floor, went off. The doors opened back up again and Joe walked over to office 24. "Jon were here, get off my back now." Waking up, Jon got off of Joe and walked with him into the large office. Both were greeted by Vince, as they took a seat. Colby was already in the room, sitting in one of the soft office chairs. "Good morning boys. It's wonderful to have you all here today." They all said good morning to one another, and went on with the meeting. "Alright boys, you're group name is The Shield, now I put all the information you need about this group in a folder. Memorize it. You'll start traveling with the main roster today, so you can all have a feel on what it will be like traveling so often. I booked a hotel for you all, so go home pack your bags, and get to the hotel today. Don't forget you're all staying in the same room." Nodding their heads, they all got up from their seats. Joe took the folder. They all said Goodbye to Vince, and left the room. Colby stopped both Jon and Joe in the hallway. "Hey can I ride with one of you guys? I took a cab here, but it cost a lot." Joe spoke up. "Sure Jon and I are riding together anyways, there's still enough room in the car." Colbys said thank you to Joe and they all made it to the car. Joe getting in the drivers seat, Jon sitting in the front, and Colby sitting by himself in the back. As they drove, Joes phone started to ring. "Hey Jon, can you pick that up and put it on speaker for me?" Jon shook his head yes, and picked up the phone. It was Joes mom. As Joe talked on the phone, an idea on how to get back at Joe popped up in Jons head. He chuckled to himself before speaking out loud. "Babe, I got the blindfold and the whip, don't forget to heat up the syrup before coming into the bedroom." Joes eyes went wide, knowing that his mom had heard that through the phone. "Joe who's that talking to you!" Joe shot a glare at Jon, who was laughing to himself. "Umm that was the tv mom, I'm flipping through channels right now." Putting the phone on mute, Joe told Jon to do a weather forecast. Sighing while Joe took off mute, Jon made something up. "And today it seems, it will be 84 degrees and all clear skies." Joes mom heard that too. "Oh you are watching tv." Joe answered back, "Yes mom, but I have something cooking on the stove right now so I'll call you back. Love you, bye." Hanging up the phone, Joe yelled "What the fuck was that Jon!" Smiling, Jon simply said, "Payback for this morning." Joe growled. "You're an asshole Jon." Lying his head on Joes shoulder Jon said back, "But you love me anyways."

Not to long after, Joe dropped off Colby at his house. "I'll pick you up in a few hours, so we can all go to the hotel together." Colby said ok before going inside his house. Joe looked over to Jon who still had his head on his shoulder. "Ok, now I have to drop you off." They drove together in a comfortable silence. Soon they were at Jons apartments. "I'll pick you up, in a couple of hours, alright?" Jon nodded his head. "Yea, alright. See you in a couple of hours." Jon got out the car and walked over to the front doors to his apartment building.


End file.
